HF 050 Creed's Mini-Adventure
8:34:34 PM Creed: Creed is actually going to go out for a walk to see what she can "stumble" upon, per se. 8:34:57 PM Creed: She can tell how awkward it got, so she excused herself. 8:35:03 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:35:17 PM Jamaros: Any particular direction you wanna try? 8:35:31 PM Creed: The north part of the city 8:35:43 PM Jamaros: You go walking? 8:35:45 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:35:47 PM Creed: Yeah. 8:36:03 PM Jamaros: ...just give me a general perception roll. 8:36:18 PM Creed: 15 8:37:17 PM Jamaros: Ok, walking around this is kind of a slummy part of the city. 8:37:37 PM Jamaros: You see a lot of half-orcs and dragonborn and halflings roaming about. 8:37:49 PM Jamaros: Everyone's a little poor. 8:38:00 PM Jamaros: And...you see a familiar face playing a lute. 8:38:04 PM Jamaros: Skald. 8:38:14 PM Jamaros: She's got a small hat full of coins in front of her. 8:38:18 PM Creed: Creed will approach and listen in 8:39:36 PM Jamaros: The song Skald is playing is...frankly a little sad and pathetic. You get a sense she's faking an inability to play to get sympathy. 8:39:53 PM Jamaros: She looks over at you. "Oh hey. You're the questions champion." 8:40:58 PM Creed: "Oh yeah, I kind of forgot that happened." 8:41:12 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Been a busy week. Feels like ages ago." 8:41:53 PM Creed: "It really does. What are you doing around here?" 8:42:36 PM Jamaros: Skald points to the hat. "Making a living. Mr. Ra let me take time off from his traveling band of morons." 8:44:28 PM Creed: "Well, I would have figured that you'd be making a better living in the upper echelons of cities, but I suppose you have your reasons for laying low?" 8:46:04 PM Jamaros: Skald shrugs. "More to life than the upper echelons. What about you? Devilish nobility. Masterful skills. Clearly really good at asking questions. How's someone like you wind up in a place like this?" 8:47:26 PM Creed: "Research, to say the least." 8:47:39 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Oh? Researching what?" 8:47:56 PM Creed: "That's a better question for a place that isn't out in the open." 8:48:24 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Ok." 8:48:39 PM Jamaros: Skald stands up, grabs her hat and walks right through a wall. 8:49:13 PM Creed: Creed stands there for a few moments before approaching the wall and touching it with a hand 8:49:26 PM Jamaros: ...make a DEX save. :P 8:49:35 PM Creed: oh god 8:49:37 PM Creed: (3) 8:49:57 PM Jamaros: As you reach out to touch the wall, Skald's hand comes through, grabs you and pulls you through. 8:50:20 PM Jamaros: You find yourself in a bright, colorful tavern room, full of all sorts of strange types of creatures. 8:50:42 PM Creed: To be clear this isn't the Tiamat tavern is it? 8:51:21 PM Jamaros: ((It does not appear to be that one)) 8:51:38 PM Creed: (( Alright good, Creed would've walked right back out. )) 8:52:25 PM Creed: "What is this place... aside from being a tavern?" 8:53:26 PM Jamaros: Looking around you see the room is made of purple marble and is massive. It is brightly lit, but you see no actual light source and there are seven gold dragon statues around. 8:53:39 PM Creed: "Of.. sorts.." 8:53:42 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Oh, just a little place." 8:54:04 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Came by here once...it was nowhere near this packed though. Ok if we get a room, so you can talk?" 8:54:16 PM Creed: "Sure." 8:54:38 PM Jamaros: Skald turns to the guy working the bar, a little old man, dressed in blue with a sort of van dyke beard. 8:54:44 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Hey, two." 8:55:14 PM Jamaros: The old man nods and refers you both to some stairs, taking those up, you find a small but nicely furnished room with a large bed. 8:56:22 PM Jamaros: Skald goes and sits on the bed. Removing her cap, which is now empty of gold, she instead pulls out a piece of parchment. She plucks the feather off the cap to make a pen. 8:56:31 PM Jamaros: Skald: "So...where you wanna start, kid?" 8:56:56 PM Creed: "I didn't know we were turning this into a psyche session." 8:57:33 PM Jamaros: Skald: "I just wanna take notes. Demon royalty in the slums of Havenfall? Seems like a good basis for a song." 8:57:38 PM Creed: (( if there's a chair in the room, Creed will sit there. )) 8:57:46 PM Jamaros: There is. You may. 8:58:04 PM Creed: "Not many even acknowledge the part of royalty, so I appreciate that you have." 8:58:48 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Well, this isn't exactly the right plane to acknowledge hell's noble structure." 9:00:16 PM Creed: Creed sighs "I suppose, even if this line is waning somewhat in this Plane." 9:00:58 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...oh? ...wanna talk about it? I can go off the record if this is gonna be sensitive." 9:01:16 PM Creed: "They're dead, cut and simple. Both literally and figuratively." 9:01:42 PM Creed: "Use what you will for your song, I respect music-makers, especially those who are well-renowned." 9:01:52 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...how?" 9:02:59 PM Creed: "I killed them. It might have been because of human impressions, or because I'm filled with a hidden rage for my people for losing a war that they may have never had a shot at." 9:03:13 PM Creed: "Not saying that's it, mind you, just a possibility." 9:03:32 PM Creed: "I don't remember why, but I feel like the rest have to pay up." 9:04:11 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...I see. So, you're here looking for a way to kill your whole family." 9:04:34 PM Creed: "To the point? Yes." 9:04:59 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...now that is an epic if ever I heard one." 9:05:09 PM Creed: Creed lets out a single laugh 9:05:17 PM Creed: "You'll have a blast then." 9:05:41 PM Jamaros: Skald: "I think I will. Assuming you live to tell me about it." 9:06:08 PM Creed: "I came here to research a way to get back to hell, since I heard that there was a Mage college here." 9:07:01 PM Jamaros: Skald: "How's that going?" 9:08:31 PM Creed: "I encountered a group of... individuals that make things a bit complicated, but because of them I found a much easier route there. In fact, several." 9:08:57 PM Jamaros: Skald: "That'd be the fellas I met at the fesitval." 9:09:03 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Interesting bunch." 9:09:38 PM Creed: "Yes, them. Two of them are in a relationship now, I.. think? I haven't been paying attention." 9:10:10 PM Jamaros: Skald: "That's when the bad stuff goes down, you know. When you're not paying attention." 9:11:02 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...so...what happens when you find your way there?" 9:12:45 PM Creed: "That's for later, I'm not ready to face them yet. They've lived in Hell for all their lives and have most likely faced creatures that I've only dreamed of fighting myself." 9:13:06 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Makes sense." 9:13:44 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Well, if you're sticking around for a while, maybe you can come back in a week or two. I understand there's gonna be a big party here not long from now." 9:14:20 PM Creed: "Are there other shortcuts into this place around the city?" 9:14:57 PM Jamaros: Skald: "A few. This place was a bit easier to get to during the festival, but there's still a way or two." 9:15:19 PM Jamaros: Skald: "But, if you go looking for me, you'll find me, and I can get you in." 9:15:54 PM Creed: "What's the party for?" 9:16:25 PM Jamaros: Skald: "I think there's some new demigod coming into the pantheon or something." 9:16:32 PM Jamaros: Skald: "I wasn't paying attention." 9:16:57 PM Creed: "Ha. Demigod of what?" 9:17:14 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Not sure. Nature or something." 9:17:38 PM Creed: "Wait, Do you know his name?" 9:18:09 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Uh...no, don't think so. The bartender should know." 9:20:26 PM Creed: "Well, alright. But I was expecting a bigger reaction from saying that I was opening a portal to Hell, but I suppose you've heard a lot of things throughout your life." 9:21:09 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Not to discourage you...but there have been more than a few people in my time who've said they were gonna open a portal to hell." 9:21:29 PM Creed: "Well, I have one already, with a backup second." 9:21:42 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...oh?" 9:22:01 PM Creed: "I won't go into more details at this point." 9:22:28 PM Jamaros: Skald: "...ok..." 9:23:00 PM Creed: "I feel it's important enough to keep secret until later. By then I might have a 3rd backup plan." 9:23:20 PM Creed: "But.. until then, what do you know about the Powers?" 9:23:31 PM Jamaros: Skald: "They do stuff." 9:25:18 PM Creed: "Nothing else?" 9:25:31 PM Jamaros: Skald: "Not really."